Eye Candy (Ghost Adventures)
by Lastweekon
Summary: NAK Slash, Zak/Nick, Ghost Adventures This is just a little ficlet. I might add another chapter. We will see. Let me know what you think! Zak has to get glasses and he's a little concerned about what Nick will think of them. If you've read my other stories, I see this first chapter taking place before Coming Out.
1. Chapter 1

Zak exhaled sharply as he took in the wall of options. He knew this was going to be no easy task. But the doctor had insisted he work glasses into his rotation. All those long hours investigating had finally caught up with his eyes. Peeling contacts off your corneas after being awake for a 24 hour stretch was no picnic. Not to mention the hours spent squinting into small screens and editing endless amounts of footage. Still, he couldn't help but feel like he was getting older. In his mid-twenties something like eye strain would not have even been on his radar. And now here he was, admittedly a few years older, staring at a wall full of glasses he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. He still had his standards though. He'd worked hard to establish his look and he wasn't willing to compromise it. Not even for the sake of his eyes. He definitely wasn't going to wear anything that made him look older. He didn't need a daily reminder of that. Especially not when it seemed like Nick woke up looking younger every day. No. He still wanted to look good.

He stepped back, surveying the wall. Right off the bat he knew he could easily eliminate anything round. He definitely wasn't feeling the Harry Potter vibe. A lot of the options had small frames. Those were easy to eliminate too. Nothing makes your head look bigger than too small glasses. He made his way over to the rectangular options. There was a chance he could make something work. He tried on a few pairs, unable to find something subtle enough that he still looked like himself when he looked in the mirror. And then he wondered if maybe that was the problem. Instead of trying to hide the fact that he was wearing glasses, he needed to choose something bold enough to match his personality. He reached for a pair of black glasses with a chunky frame. The lenses were a lot larger than he expected, making it easy to see without being constantly aware of the frames in his periphery. He looked in the mirror, expecting to look ridiculous. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised. He didn't look half-bad. It was definitely a change, but he still felt like himself. He wondered if Nick would like them. Not that it mattered, they were for his _health_. But that didn't stop him from skimming the exchange policy pamphlet just in case.

Zak stood at the stove, stirring the sauce for their spaghetti. He had decided to just have the glasses on when Nick got home. It was the only way to get a sincere reaction out of him. A pot of water boiled away next to him. He opened the lid to pour the noodles in and cursed as his glasses fogged over. "Shit." he said, temporarily blinded. He had forgotten about this part of having glasses. He thought about how annoying they were in the rain with all the droplets collecting in his vision. And how when he would walk into a warm house after being out in the cold, he'd be assaulted by the same fog he was currently wiping from his lenses. Definitely not sexy. He couldn't help but think maybe this was a bad idea and he should just go put in his contacts. But he heard keys jingling in the door and figured it was too late to turn back.

"Honey, I'm home!" Nick called. Zak couldn't help but smile. Nick used to say that ironically, but at some point he'd settled into it.

"In the kitchen!" Zak called back, suddenly nervous. He knew it was dumb. They were just glasses. But he half expected Nick to bust out laughing at the sight of him. He kept his back turned to the doorway, stirring the noodles as they cooked.

"mmm…" Nick said, hanging his coat over the kitchen chair, "Smells so good in here."

"Oh good. It'll be done in a few minutes." Zak said continuing to stir diligently. He could feel Nick's eyes on his back. Probably wondering why Zak wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Hey?" Nick said. And Zak could hear him walking over. "Don't I get a kiss?" He felt Nick's hands grab either side of his waist before wrapping his arms around Zak's middle. Nick paused as his head came to rest on Zak's shoulder. "What the fuck?" He said, surprised. Zak could have died in that moment. He felt his face flush red with self-consciousness as he waited for Nick to laugh. Instead, he felt strong hands spin him around. A strange look washed over Nick's face as he took in the sight.

"Zak...wow." Nick managed.

"Do you hate them?" Zak asked, feeling a new wave of redness crawl up his neck at Nick's stare.

"Are you kidding? You look hot, babe." Nick said, bringing a hand to brush the older man's cheek. "I think I'm just now realizing I have a thing for librarians." Zak cracked a smile, slightly embarrassed but happy with Nick's reaction.

"You really like them? Because according to the exchange policy, I have a week to decide." Zak said quickly. He had hardly finished his sentence when Nick grabbed his face with both hands, slamming their lips together forcefully. He pushed Zak backward, smashing them both into the stove. Water from the boiling pot splashed out, making contact with the fire below, sizzling loudly. He continued to kiss Zak needily, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth as his hands raked up Zak's back. Breathing heavily, he pulled away.

"Do _not_ return those glasses." Nick practically growled. Although he would never admit it, Zak was quite literally weak in the knees. Whether it was from the kiss, the tone of Nick's voice or some combination of the two, he wasn't sure. But he was grateful for Nick's arms around him, giving him something to lean on. Nick gave a quick slap to Zak's ass before releasing him. "I'm gonna go wash up before dinner." He said, casually walking out of the kitchen.

Oh, these glasses were staying.


	2. Chapter 2

**In my mind, this chapter takes place some time after the end of Coming Out. It doesn't really matter to the story, but I always like to have a timeline in my head.**

Zak stirred a bit in his sleep. He felt movement around him, but he wasn't ready to give in to the call of the waking world just yet. He closed his eyes tighter, willing his body to stay asleep. He was so relaxed and warm as he lay there. Slowly, he became more aware of the firm body he was wrapped around. His favorite pillow. And he couldn't help but smile in his sleep as warm lips pressed against his fingertips. Slowly, they worked their way up his arm leaving goosebumps behind. He let out a soft sigh as warm breath ghosted over his neck. Damn it. He was waking up. But he kept his eyes closed in a last-ditch effort to stay in this soft, warm in between a little bit longer. He felt the soft lips graze his own before pressing lightly against his mouth. Zak accepted the familiar lips, kissing back softly as he gave in to consciousness. He opened his tired eyes to see a familiar set of brown eyes looking back at him. He groaned in playful defeat.

"Sorry." Nick whispered with a smile.

"No you're not." Zak answered back, throat thick with sleep. Nick couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"You're right." he said, placing a quick peck on Zak's lips. "I missed you."

"I've been right here all night." Zak said, knowing full well what the other man meant. Nick was clearly feeling clingy which happened to be a weakness of Zak's.

"I know," Nick said, wrapping Zak in his arms, "but it's not the same. I want to talk to you. And touch you…" he said, hands running down Zak's arms as he lay soft kisses along his shoulders and neck. "And kiss you…" He brought their mouths together, tangling his tongue with Zak's in a slow, lazy kiss. Zak sighed contentedly as Nick broke the kiss.

"I wish we didn't have to get up." Zak said, snuggling into Nick's side.

"We could always cancel. Stay home. Stay in bed…" Nick said in an alluring voice. Zak groaned at the temptation. But he knew they couldn't cancel their meeting with such short notice. It wasn't fair to the guys.

"You know we can't." Zak said, mustering up his most convincing voice. "We still have to be professional. Make sure they know that us being together doesn't change things with work." Nick exhaled sharply in defeat.

"Yeah….you're right. Why do you always have to be right?" Nick asked, letting his head fall back on the pillow in disappointment.

"It's a gift." Zak smiled, giving Nick a quick kiss on the neck before moving to get up for the day. He looked back at Nick apologetically. He clearly didn't want to get out of bed and made no move to do so. They were running a little late, but Zak couldn't resist when Nick was in one of these moods. Holding Nick's gaze, he slowly stripped off his boxers. He aimlessly ran a hand up his stomach, noticing the way Nick's breath caught in his throat. He smiled mischievously, nibbling on his bottom lip. "You coming?" he said before making his way to the shower, Nick's footsteps right behind him.

Zak scrambled around the room as he finished getting ready for the day. Nick was in an especially giving mood this morning which had set them back a bit. Not that he was complaining. Because he wasn't. Not at all. But now they were _really_ running late. He threw a hat on over his wet hair. No time to style it. He took a final look in the mirror. His face was still flushed from their shower and he couldn't help but smile thinking about it. He threw on his glasses, deciding Nick deserved a little treat too. "Nick! We gotta go!" He yelled as he made his way down the stairs.

"I'm waiting for you!" Nick called back from the kitchen, mouth full of breakfast. Zak made his way to the bottom of the stairs as Nick rounded the corner. His eyes went wide at the sight of Zak. "Oh, Come on." he said, laughing and shaking his head in mock defeat.

"What?" Zak asked playing coy.

"What are you trying to do to me, Zak?" Nick asked, swallowing thickly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zak said with a wide smile, making his way out the front door. It had been over a year since he had gotten these glasses and the charm still hadn't worn off. He had no idea why Nick loved them so much. But for whatever reason, he could not keep his hands off Zak whenever he wore them. So Zak had made a point to wear them as infrequently as possible. No need to waste their charm.

Zak slapped Nick's hand away. "Nick, I'm trying to drive here!" As expected, Nick had not been able to keep his hands to himself ever since they got in the car. It was actually a little hazardous.

"I'm sorry, Zak. But come on. You know how I feel about my sexy librarian." Zak rolled his eyes pretending not to love the attention.

"You know, you can't have your hands all over me at this meeting." Zak said warningly. "It's not professional.

"Well then, you had better find a quiet place to pull over between here and there." Nick said, moving his hand to Zak's thigh. "Because I'm not going to be able to make it through this meeting without touching you."

"Nick!" Zak shrieked, slapping his hand away again. He couldn't help but laugh at Nick's eagerness. "Didn't you get enough this morning?"

"Never enough." Nick said with a smile. Zak felt a distinct twitch in his groin at Nick's tone. He pulled into the lot and maneuvered into his parking spot.

"Are you gonna to be able to behave yourself in there? Or do I need to take the glasses off?" Zak asked, turning to look at Nick questioningly.

"No, no, no! Don't take them off. I'll behave." Nick said, raising his hand, "Scout's honor" he added with a smile. They made their way through the front door and into the lobby of the building. Zak could practically feel the heat radiating off Nick's body, but so far he was managing to keep his hands to himself. Zak couldn't help but feel a little bad for teasing him. But he'd be lying if he said the whole thing wasn't turning him on a little bit too. Suddenly, he was wondering if he'd be able to make it through their meeting with Nick's eyes burning into him. He felt his heart rate increase as he pushed the button for the elevator. The doors opened and they both stepped on in silence. Zak shot a sideways glance at Nick and found the younger man looking back at him intensely. As the elevator doors closed, Zak slammed Nick up against the wall crashing their lips together in a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongue. He felt Nick grab his hips, pulling him in and grinding his bulge against Zak's. Zak let out a needy groan, forcing himself to pull away. They stood side-by-side breathing deeply. Zak straightened his shirt as he collected himself.

"We will...uh, continue that...after the meeting." Zak managed shakily.

"Yes we will." Nick said decisively.


End file.
